


save a horse, ride a viking

by harsa (dearestwinter)



Series: Ragnarssons the Bikings [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Sibling Incest, Sigurd is a Good Bro, Voyeurism, all ragnarssons are bisexual i don't make the rules, because vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestwinter/pseuds/harsa
Summary: Hvitserk wants to learn to ride dick, so he asks Sigurd for a small favor.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings), Sigurd (Vikings)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ragnarssons the Bikings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	save a horse, ride a viking

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there's a typical viking homophobic slur mentioned in this fic. please, mind the tags.
> 
> comments motivate me to write more often!!!
> 
> i don't own anything, this is all for entertainment purposes only.

Hvitserk takes a sip of his ale, already regretting to be here.

In all fairness, _he_ is the one who has asked Sigurd if he could come along. Thankfully, his brother hadn't asked too many questions, perhaps knowing that someone else finding out about this will surely mean hell for both of them. Hvitserk doesn't really care what Sigurd gets up to during the night, mainly because it's what he also wants for himself. Not that he would ever admit it to his brother, and he would lie if Sigurd ever asked, although Hvitserk is not really sure if he could.

Gils is the name of Sigurd's friend, and the first time Hvitserk saw him, he could understand why his brother chooses a hut far into the dense woods to spend some time with him. Pretty as a maid, with dark curls to his shoulders and gleaming green eyes. And a couple of years younger than Hvitserk too. He likes Gils well enough, although the boy forgets all about Hvitserk the moment he turns to kiss Sigurd like a long-lost lover. Hvitserk doesn't mind (perhaps he should, but he doesn't), this is what he's come here for. To learn, he tells himself. Sigurd and his friend must think otherwise, but they don't say.

So Hvitserk makes himself comfortable in a chair, with the bed in full view. It doesn't have to be weird, watching his brother fuck someone else. They fall onto the bed, kissing and gasping and laughing, so Hvitserk busies himself pouring ale into a horn until they're finished with the foreplay. Alas, pouring ale is a quick job so he's left staring as Sigurd kisses a trail up the boy's neck to his ear, where he whispers something that makes Gils laugh and give him a playful shove. Hvitserk shifts in his chair, feeling like he's intruding on a very intimate moment, even if his presence is no bother to them.

A few minutes later is when the real action begins. Thank the gods, because Hvitserk is already feeling the urge to go home and pretend he's never been here in the first place. Gils moves down the bed, and Hvitserk sees his brother bite on his lower lip when the boy's hand grabs his cock through his breeches. Then Sigurd opens his eyes, and shoots a glance at Hvitserk, beckoning him to get closer with a movement of his head. Gils pulls his brother's cock out of his breeches as Hvitserk sits at the foot of the bed. He has seen his brothers naked all of his life, be it at home or when they go out for a day of swimming at the lake. Still, Hvitserk feels his own cock stir as he watches Gils pumping Sigurd's hard on before his lips close around the head.

Sigurd takes a sharp breath short of becoming a choked moan, and Hvitserk can't help but close his eyes and let his imagination run. He knows what Gils looks like sucking on Sigurd's cock, he likes to watch the girls he fucks while they do the same to him, so when he hears his brother's unrestrained moans, Hvitserk can pretend it's his other brother. Although he figures Ubbe wouldn't be so loud, judging from only the grunts Hvitserk hears sometimes when Ubbe thinks he's asleep and thus he has a moment to jerk off under the furs. Hvitserk treasures every second of those moments in his mind for later use, fantasizing that one day he would be looking at Ubbe in the eye and be the one to draw a real loud moan out of him.

When Hvitserk opens his eyes at long last, it's to the sight of Sigurd opening a small vial containing some clear liquid with one hand, the other one fisted in Gils' dark hair as he gives head. He sees Hvitserk watching, so he dangles the vial in front of him as he explains,

"Oil, brother. It's what we use for what comes next. The ass," he pauses, slapping Gils' ass cheek for emphasis, "is not slick as a cunt, although it would make our lives much easier if it was."

Gils makes an agreeing sound, muffled by the cock in his mouth. Hvitserk snorts, and lies back to watch Sigurd pour a considerable amount of oil on three of his fingers. Hvitserk can see where this is going, but he wouldn't have thought an asshole would need that much stretching. Gils lets go of Sigurd's cock as he feels two fingers breach him, his swollen lips open wide and letting out a pained hiss, his beautiful green eyes closed as he breathes deeply.

"Does it hurt him?", asks Hvitserk.

Sigurd laughs, but it's Gils who answers, "Oh, this is nothing. Believe me, some of my men don't even bother doing what your brother does."

Hvitserk raises an eyebrow, surprised at the confession. He knows that some men like Gils have different lifestyles, there's even a name for them. _Ergi._ Pretty boys, rarely warriors, who offer their asses to other men as a bitch would to a dog. Hvitserk doesn't mind much, although he feels that he couldn't befriend one of them, not even Gils with his sweet manners and quick laugh. Hvitserk knows he has no right to judge, being a witness to his brother fucking a man with his fingers, while at the same time dying to be used by Ubbe that way. If that makes him a hypocrite, so be it.

"You know I always treat you right, my sweet," Sigurd says, pushing in the last finger and moving them in and out. "And you also know my gifts are more than generous."

"That much's true."

"Gifts?"

"You see, men like me are not likely to go raiding a village anytime soon. And I've got no farming skills, but not for lack of trying. Papa couldn't make a farmer or a warrior out of me, and soon I knew there was only one thing I was good at. Papa's feasting in Valhalla with his friends now, and I've gotta earn my keep."

Hvitserk nods. "So nothing here was earned by working your ass off."

"Or rather _everything_ ," replies Gils, winking a gleaming eye at him playfully, and Hvitserk laughs.

Sigurd draws Gils down by the neck for a languid kiss, and Hvitserk knows that the time for chit-chat is over. This time Gils is the one to grab the oil vial and empty it on his hand. Hvitserk can see his brother's hard cock as the pale hand pumps it up and down a few times, and Gils moves up on the bed, his legs straddling Sigurd's abdomen, so he can line up the cock to his asshole.

Hvitserk watches, already being on the edge of his seat with anticipation. He's no stranger to being ridden in bed, but it's different not being a participant. He sees as his brother's cock disappears inside the tight ring of muscle, and he hears them both groan. Now _that_ surely is painful. Gils places his hands on Sigurd's shoulder to use them as support and starts bobbing up and down slowly, as if they have all the time in the world. And they do, for it's midnight and there are no neighbors around who might complain about the noises they make.

Hvitserk can admit that fear is seizing him, imagining Ubbe doing this to him. And it's not the fear of being rejected when the time comes, he's had it for years now and he will surely still have it even if he manages to convince Ubbe to fuck him, and after that too. It's not even fear of being hurt by his brother's thick cock, although he looks at Gils' pleased expression and his eyes closed in abandon as he moves and knows there's nothing to be really worried about. Hvitserk is a warrior, almost a berserker according to his brothers. And berserkers and warriors are not supposed to be witnessing and feeling these kinds of things.

Right?

But then Hvitserk thinks of Ubbe, his big brother, so strong and handsome and clever. So much like Father when he was younger. The memory of Ubbe's naked body on a hunting day, washing up by the lake, the tattoos and the muscles and his sea blue eyes, they're all seared into Hvitserk's brain. He can't deny it anymore, he _needs_ Ubbe. The need is consuming him inside out, and for Odin's sake, he's not sure he can last another day of giving longing looks Ubbe's way when he cannot see him.

Hvitserk wants to jerk off, his wandering thoughts leading him to be fully hard, but Sigurd and Gils can't know any of this is getting to him. But then, they seem not to be aware he's even here anymore. Gils makes a pretty sight, his mole-scattered back straight as an arrow as he moves up and down and in and out. Hvitserk is sure the muscles of his thighs would be burning with the effort of holding up his own weight by now, but Gils gives no sign of it, his face contorted in pleasure and a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Tell Hvitserk what it feels like, having a cock up your arse," says Sigurd.

Gils smirks. "Oh, it feels wonderful. It always burns a bit when you just start, but if you can reach our special spot, nothing else matters."

Hvitserk wants to ask what the hell does that mean, when all of a sudden Sigurd flips Gils around so he's lying on his back and takes him like that. It's not long before he's coming, a hand on Gils' cock to bring him off the edge too. Hvitserk feels himself desiring to do the same, and the only thing he wants right now is to go home and get under his furs, with Ubbe asleep a few feet away from him. Sigurd pulls out and lies by Gils' side, both panting but content. He gives Hvitserk a knowing smile, and he wonders if Sigurd is seeing something on his face, some kind of clue to what he's thinking about.

The walk home is not as awkward as Hvitserk thought it would be. They have to be quiet when they sneak in, but before Sigurd leaves for his bed, Hvitserk grabs his wrist.

"What Gils said about the gifts, what was yours today?"

Sigurd claps his shoulder. "Why, it was you, brother. You know, when I told him you wanted to come and watch us, he barely let me finish before he was agreeing to it. Men are curious by nature, but not as curious as to watch other men fuck each other."

* * *

  
Hvitserk has been gathering his courage for weeks after. There are nights when fear of what could happen grips him so strongly that makes him question his feelings as if he were barely an adolescent again and lusting after his older brother. Every night he fiddles with the oil vial that Gils had kindly given to him when they left his hut in the woods, before he decides to hide it under his pillow.

But not tonight.

Tonight is the night when Hvitserk gets drunk. He's going to need the boost that the alcohol gives to men for later. He watches Ubbe talk and laugh with their brothers and other friends, even looking at a girl or two. Hvitserk grips his horn of ale a bit tighter. Big news, he's the jealous type now. He just drinks and prays to the Aesir that no one asks him why he's acting not like himself. The nerves are playing tricks on his mind because he more than once feels Ubbe's eyes on him just for a second, but when he turns his head, Ubbe is talking to someone else.

Hours pass when finally Ubbe stands up and gets lost among the crowd gathered in the hall. Hvitserk waits a few minutes just to be safe, and does the same. He's terrified to enter the bedroom he shares with Ubbe, even more than he was in his first battle, and he would laugh if what he's thinking of doing in the next minutes was something amusing. He could well be fucking everything up for the rest of their lives.

Ubbe is here, shirtless and looking for something in his trunk. Hvitserk takes a step forward but he staggers and grips the door frame so he won't fall. Ubbe must hear him, because he turns around and gives him a smile.

"Brother, I was looking for a clean shirt. I've spilled some ale on myself."

Hvitserk smirks. "Clumsy."

He forces himself to close the door behind him and approach his brother. Ubbe is unsuspecting, snorting at what Hvitserk said as he finds a clean green shirt. But Hvitserk catches his arm before he can pull it over his head. Only a single candle is burning, but the flame reflects off Ubbe's big blue eyes and makes them shine bright as a summer day. Hvitserk is lost, so so lost, and Ubbe must know because the look he gives Hvitserk is strange to say the least, but warm.

"Brother."

Hvitserk doesn't know who leans in first, but he grips Ubbe's bare shoulders for dear life as the kiss turns desperate in a second. He can taste the ale in his brother's tongue dancing with his, and the burning heat, and is so different but so much better than he's ever imagined. Ubbe throws the shirt to the side so his palms can rest on the small of Hvitserk's back as they stand there, just kissing and getting to know each other as they haven't done before.

Hvitserk doesn't want to break the kiss, but if he's to go through with his, he has to. They take all but two seconds to catch their breaths before Hvitserk pushes Ubbe backwards until his calves hit the mattress, and lets himself fall. _This is it,_ Hvitserk thinks as he straddles his brother's hips. _Let's see if I've learned something._

Ubbe's hand fists in his long hair, left unbraided on purpose, as Hvitserk leans down to kiss his neck. Ubbe smells good, familiar. After all, they've been around each other their whole lives to know. He should be going slow so as to enjoy his brother's body, but Hvitserk figures that if he hasn't been pushed off the bed by now, there's nothing to worry about. Tonight is about satisfying this simmering pot of need inside himself.

Hvitserk lets him take off his shirt; Ubbe's hands roam all over his abdomen, fingertips tracing the tattoo on Hvitserk's left shoulder. Ubbe pushes himself up on the bed and leaves a kiss there, and another, and another, breathing in deeply when his mouth reaches Hvitserk's neck. His beard tickles, but he forgets about it the moment Ubbe's warm tongue licks over the pulse point. Hvitserk shivers, overwhelmed, and then Ubbe catches his mouth again.

This second kiss is not as desperate as the first one, but just as passionate. He wants Ubbe to know how long he's wanted this for, how his desire for his big brother needs to be satisfied soon or he might die. Ubbe is his other half, he has known this since they were children, and it's torture to stay away from the one you love for so long. But every second that passes and Ubbe doesn't break the kiss and say this was a mistake only serves to make Hvitserk's fears go away.

There's no one else for him, and there will never be. And to be honest, Hvitserk wouldn't wish it any other way.

His hands travel down Ubbe's belly, feeling the hard muscle underneath, until his fingers find the laces of his breeches. He looks up, finding his brother staring at his every movements, and they don't need to say a word for Ubbe's soft smile is enough. Hvitserk's fingers shake in his nervous state, but he manages to get his brother's cock out. It's so much prettier up close than he remembers from furtive glances, thick and veiny and _hard._ Hvitserk's still in a haze, not quite believing he's the cause of that. He closes a fist around it, and Ubbe groans loudly. He watches as he pulls the foreskin back and forth in a steady rhythm. His brother's cock feels hot and heavy in his hand, and that's when Hvitserk remembers the oil in his pocket.

Ubbe only raises an eyebrow when he sees Hvitserk take the cork up to his mouth and pull it out. He coats his fingers generously before taking Ubbe's cock in his hand again, now shiny and a bit purple at the head. Ubbe squirms under him, and Hvitserk takes the opportunity to bend down and suck at his neck. He wants to leave marks, claim Ubbe as his, and he does. He watches as the skin turns an angry red color, and then licks over it, blowing softly to soothe the sting.

Ubbe searches blindly for his other hand where he still holds the vial, and takes it from him. When he feels one oily finger toying with his entrance, Hvitserk shudders, and Ubbe must feel it because he kisses him gently as if trying to chase his nerves away. It doesn't exactly hurt when the finger breaches him, but it's not a pleasant sensation either. The second finger is feels very much the same, but the third is the one to make him groan. He tightens his grip on Ubbe's cock, and his brother pulls his fingers out as Hvitserk lines himself up. He takes a deep breath, his heart beating so fast in his chest that it hurts, and slowly, he lowers himself down and down until he bottoms out.

" _Hvitserk_ ," his brother's voice is deeper than usual, rumbling inside his chest where Hvitserk places his hands for support.

He's no Gils, that's for sure. The sharp pain makes him gasp, and he has half a mind to flee, and he probably would if Ubbe's hands weren't gripping his hips so tightly. His whines sound pathetic even to his own ears, but Ubbe doesn't laugh, he just waits until Hvitserk feels ready to keep going. Minutes pass before he is, and he feels the pain slowly fading as he's able to move up and down faster and faster each time. Ubbe sits up, one arm encircling his back and keeping him upright while the other snakes in between their bodies to grab Hvitserk's leaking cock.

And that's when he feels it, when their hips shift and the new angle is just right. Hvitserk moans loudly enough to wake whoever is currently sleeping in Kattegat. _The special spot._ His insides feel like a burning pyre, and Ubbe grabs him by the chin to kiss him. The kiss is painful, all teeth and lips being bitten, but it's _them_ right in this moment, and Hvitserk can't bring himself to care. He's being split apart and held together at the same time by his Ubbe, the look in his eyes full of desire and love as he watches Hvitserk riding him, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

The hand on Hvitserk's cock speeds up its pace as Ubbe buries his face in his neck. Hvitserk is sure he passes out for a few seconds when he comes, marking Ubbe's broad chest with his cum. When he comes back to reality, is to the feeling of Ubbe gently brushing aside a lock of his hair and leaving a soft kiss on the spot behind his ear.

Hvitserk feels the soreness already when Ubbe pulls out, and grimaces when some of his brother's cum slips out and starts rolling down his leg. Ubbe has a cloth at the ready, though, making a quick job of cleaning both of them up. The room seems to get colder as they lie naked side by side, Hvitserk resting his head on Ubbe's chest, his brother's hand drawing circles on his back absentmindedly. Ubbe notices the goosebumps on his flesh, and they get up from bed enough to be able to get under the furs.

"Tell me you won't regret this in the morning," says Hvitserk after they settle in bed, Ubbe's warm chest pressed against his back.

"I could never, brother. Go to sleep now."

Hvitserk nods, too tired to say anything else, and is lulled to sleep by Ubbe's soft breathing, warm and in the arms of the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompt or trope you want to read for this pairing, you can suggest it in the comments or in my askbox on [tumblr.](http://maegelletargaryen.tumblr.com) I'll be happy to write it for you!


End file.
